candyshopwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Candy
Belinda White's Candy Self-Altering Candy These candies are meant to be used by the desired user on one's self. * Moon Rocks '- This is a hard candy that allows the user to become nearly weightless as if gravity does not affect them as much. Its effects are similar to being on the moon, hence the name. The candy itself is similar to that of rock candy. upon biting down on the candy the user stops in mid-air and all momentum is stoped * 'Melting Pot Mixers '- This special candy is used to disguise yourself. If you eat one you will have a different race and fingerprint for one hour. * 'Shock Bits - User becomes electrically charged, and whoever they touch will get an electric shock. * Proxy Dust - It is a candy that looks like a Pixie Stick and allows you to control a Proxy Doll. * Flame Outs - It allows the user to discharge a ball of fire from the mouth, though each Flame Out can only allow you to shoot out a fireball once. * Sweet Teeth '''- Looks like candy corn. Ms. White's prized magical candy, hence the name of her store Sweet Tooth and Candy Shoppe, makes the user easily convince those, less effective against people with strong wills or know about the Sweet Tooth. * '''Mirror Mints - A long lost trick that Ms. White recovered, sucking on this will allow the user to touch mirrors as if they were water and they could almost go through, biting on the Mirror Mint will allow them full access to jump into the mirror realm through the mirror. In the mirror realm, they have no heartbeat, there is no light in the area (except the mirrors on the other side), they don't need food or water, they become immortal there unless every last mirror is shattered. Must use another Mirror Mint to get out through another mirror. * Frost Bites - User becomes a living icicle and freezes things around them and lowers the temperature. * Creature Crackers - Turns user into a random animal creature Candy that Alters Others These candies are meant to be used by the desired user on others. * * White Fudge - Mrs. White's special treat for everyone. Whoever eats it will become addicted to white fudge, and will not notice any more super-natural candy usage around them. * * Sun Stones - total opposite of moon rocks-extra gravity is inflicted on user * Whisker Cakes - It makes hair grow at an unusually fast rate. * Dizzy Fizzer * Clean Slate '- Small gray cube. Completely wipes out all the memories of whoever willingly eats it. If they are forced to eat the Clean Slate, nothing will happen. Sebastian Stott's Candy Self-Altering Candy * 'Peak Performance - This gum will make you great in althetic and strategic games. After use the next peak performance gum will become weaker. * Ironhide's - Makes user almost invincible, impossible to feel any pain or suffer damage. * Bestial Biscuits - Created by Mr. Stott, these crackers will turn the user into an animal. The user could become, a mountain gorilla, a golden eagle, a great white shark, a Siberian tiger, a gray wolf, or a Kodiak bear. * Camouflage Caramels - Gives the user the camouflage, pretty much like a chameleon. * Spider Bites - User is able to climb on walls and spit webs from their mouth. * Jawbreakers - Makes users skin Metal Candy that Alters Others * Brain Feed - Though not exactly candy, it is kibble used for animals. Feeding them Brain Feed will give them the mind of a human's and they can communicate almost perfectly, after usage animal benefits by getting a bit smarter. Flame Outs.png|Flame Outs Dizzy Fizzers.png|Dizzy Fizzers Moon Rocks.png|Moon Rocks Fortune Cookie.png|Fortune Cookie Shock Bits.png|Shock Bits Grains Of Time.png|Grains Of Time Peak Performance.png|Peak Performance Gum Category:Items Category:The Candy Shop War Items Category:Arcade Catastrophe Items Category:Magical Enhancers